


The Bodyguard

by great_neckpectations



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Shuri goes through the trials and tribulations of a regular teenager like romance, friendship, and overprotective parents all the while being the Princess of Wakanda and the head of technology of a whole nation. Ayize is a teenage dora-in-training who has been training her whole life to be one of Wakanda's elite warrior. When Ayize becomes Shuri's bodyguard, they must navigate their growing feelings for each other and respective roles in Wakanda.





	The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri meets her new bodyguard Ayize.

It had been a year since her American cousin tried to take over Wakanda and start his so-called revolution. And in one year, Shuri had felt like she had aged 10 years. At age 18, Shuri felt like she was old enough to make decisions on her own. However, her mother had other ideas.

After the situation with N’Jadaka and Wakanda opening their borders, it was imperative that security around the palace be heightened. Shuri, being the independent soul she was did not take kindly to the extra security measures. It seemed like more people hounded her even though she thought herself a grown up.

She tirelessly tried to prove to T’Challa and Ramonda that she could take care of herself and she was not a child anymore, especially not after all that happened in the past year.

Ramonda and Shuri butted heads more and more. Shuri retreated to her lab or would wonder away from the palace without anyone’s knowledge. In order to keep the peace, Ramonda and Shuri came to an agreement that Shuri could go out on her own as long as she kept one Dora with her. Shuri wanted to keep security to a minimum and casual as to not intimidate Wakandan citizens with the armor clad warriors with spears.

That’s where Ayize came in.

Shuri received the hologram message from Ayo through her kimoyo beads that she would be meeting the unfortunate soul who would be her personal guard. She reluctantly met her mother in the throne room.

Minimal sunlight shone through the room where Ramonda stood. It reminded Shuri of one of those American mob movies where the mob boss would lure his enemy into trap to take him out. And to Shuri, Ramonda was trying to take a hit out on her freedom.

There was Ramonda standing next to a strange woman who couldn’t have been more than 2 years older than Shuri. Shuri now stood in front of her mother, inspecting this strange woman who was hired to  ~~annoy~~  protect her.

“Shuri dear! Meet Ayize. She will be your personal Dora guard”. Ramonda motioned to the stoic, bald, mahogany-skinned teenager to her right.

“Mother, if you are going to appoint me a babysitter at least find someone older than me”, Shuri scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ramonda pinched her teenage daughter’s bare arm. “Shuri please do not be rude”.

The queen mother looked to the the young lady dressed in a casual denim jacket with crimson trim. “I apologize for my daughter’s behavior. Teenagers ugh.” Ramonda cleared her throat. “ I mean….you know what I mean”.

“No need to apologize queen mother. My duty is to protect her, first and foremost. Friendship can come later”, Ayize smirked.

* * *

Two weeks into her new position, Ayize was irked to say the least. Shuri made it apparent she did not appreciate her presence. Ayize tried her best to give the princess her space. She soon realized it wasn’t her that put Shuri in foul moods. Shuri was going through something that Ramonda was not privy to.

Ayize sat 10 feet away from the princess in her lab. She waited for the princess to finish up with her project to escort her to dinner with her friend, Lesedi. Shuri took a call and seemed visibly upset. This made Ayize stand on her feet.

“Princess, is everything alright?”. The young Dorawalked over to the princess.

“You can go home. Dinner is canceled.”

“Just like lunch.”

“Just like going to the movies”, Shuri sighed.

“Is Lesedi alright?”, Ayize continued to pry.

“She’s fine. It’s me. I’m the princess that no one wants to hang out with.” Shuri sat down in her rolling chair and sulked.

The silence was uncomfortable and the atmosphere was tense. No one else in the lab seemed to notice Shuri’s mood change.

“Is there another friend you could call up for dinner?” Ayize sat down near Shuri who fiddled with gadgets.

“No. Lesedi was the last friend I had.. Sorrow painted the princess’s voice. She looked over to her bodyguard.

“Do you know how hard it is to make friends when you are charged with leading the technological advancements of a whole country but at the same time, your mother won’t let you as much cross the street without a detail of guards behind you?” Shuri seethed in frustration.

Ayize looked at the princess’s melancholy expression. It started to become clear why Shuri tried her best to push her away. She could relate to the feeling of losing of your friends due to your passions.

“Princess…I know we have only known each for a short time, but I sympathize with your resentment.” Ayize inched closer to the princess.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Shuri shook her head attempting to distract her tear filled eyes with work.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a Dora. When I turned 16, I began to train seriously. This meant missing parties and hanging out with my friends. I stayed locked in my room many afternoons reading about the history of the Dora Milaje. I kept updated on current events in the country. And the more serious I became the less friends I seemed to have. Then one day, I saw my friends posting multiple IGstories at a party that no one bothered to invite me to. That happened three times before I realized it was not a fluke and I was being intentionally left of out their plans and their lives.”

Ayize straightened her posture and tried to recover some professionalism after her confession.

“I am sorry that happened to you,” Shuri consoled.

“C’est la vie, eh?” Ayize sarcastically chuckled at her memories.

Shuri held up a small black circular item that glowed with a blue tint. .

“How many devices do I need to create to prove I am capable of keeping myself and Wakanda safe?” the princess’s voice cracked. Ayize rested her hand on top of Shuri’s as she looked at the distracted young woman.

Shuri’s mind wandered back to the battle between her brother and cousin. She thought her brother was dead and she was almost killed. Now it seemed like she needed to prove to her family and herself that something like that would never happen again, not on her watch.

“Your family does not think of you as not capable. They worry about your safety is all,” Ayize reassured her as she lightly squeezed Shuri’s hand.

“I want a life beyond being a princess. I want people to see me as a normal person. Not just a scientist. Not just a princess to be protected. An actual human being. URGH!” Shuri shouted. The outcry got the attention of the other scientists in the lab and the Doras who guarded the entrance.

“Let’s go outside,, Ayize suggested while leading Shuri out of the confines of the lab. The young Dora gave a salute to the other Doras and assured them that Shuri was fine.

Once they were far from earshot of the lab, Shuri let out a scream as her emotions boiled over. Her eyes overflowed with tears as the warm streams of  liquid dampened her cheeks.

Ayize just watched her with concerned eyes, unsure of what how to comfort her.

Shuri sobbed as she paced near the jagged rocks and forested area they’d ventured to.

“Princess…” Ayize murmured.

Shuri looked over to her guard with red puffy eyes.

“I see you,” Ayize said succinctly.

Shuri swallowed the lump in her throat and pretended not to be affected by Ayize’s words. She wiped her face with her shirt sleeve.

“I should go home,” Shuri whispered.

“If that is your desire.” Ayize nodded with her hands clasped behind her back as she followed behind Shuri.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Shuri’s “outburst”. The crying seemed to relieve some of the tension between the princess and her personal Dora. Shuri let Aziye do her job without the same opposition as the first couple of weeks. She even made an effort to tell her the places where she wanted to go instead of Ayize following her blindly into the Birnin Zana marketplace, where Shuri tried to ditch her amongst the crowds.

“Well I suppose since you have to follow me around, I should put you to good use.” Shuri eyed Ayize who sat in the corner of the princess’s large bedroom. Ayize looked at Shuri with a curious eye.

“The new [MaXhosa ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.maxhosa.co.za%2F&t=Y2Q5NTVkMDNhMzZmMzg0YTIwYjI5N2FlNzkyYjIwODk2NGJjMGQ5Zix6SkFqWlJxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbp40ARq1F7IRpjKhw1E7w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreat-neckpectations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176574069670%2Fan-i-wanted-more-femslash-in-the-black-panther&m=1)collection is out and I want to go to Golden Threads to try on a few pieces. I called ahead and had some pieces pulled form.” Shuri mindlessly packed her messenger bag with sunglasses, keys, and strawberry lip gloss.

Ayize smiled at Shuri’s nervous energy as she rushed to pack her belongings for the trip to city center and finally get away from the palace. The Dora was wearing a [loose-fitting cashmere black sweater with faux leather black pants with black matching combat boots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fd85625a2bb9c61a4bb27-ec0cac0164f2f35a3ef7aa92ceaecd64.r76.cf3.rackcdn.com%2F4048_704c4f89-88ec-4b39-b0cc-73b840779141.jpg&t=NDcyMTVkODk2ZTI2OTY4MmZjZTYzNWRiMDk1ZTFkYWY4ODRiMGQ4Myx6SkFqWlJxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbp40ARq1F7IRpjKhw1E7w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreat-neckpectations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176574069670%2Fan-i-wanted-more-femslash-in-the-black-panther&m=1). She stood from her casual sitting position prepared to follow the princess to her usual method of transportation, the Birnin Zana rapid train.

The pair left Shuri’s room and made their way down the great hall of the palace. Their stride was cut short when they spotted Ramonda leaving her office.

“Shuri, you look beautiful today. I like when you wear dresses,” Ramonda observed as she beamed at her youngest.

Shuri wrote a cotton white dress with beading draped over the shoulders and black sheer material and more beading over her bust. She wore her hair out, free from the normal microbraids she wore.

Shuri groaned. “Thank you, mother, but I wear dresses all the time”.

“Yes, but not as much as you used to. Alas, teenagers have their phases.” Ramonda threw up her hands in defeat.

“It is called growing up, mother”, Shuri said frustrated at her mother’s insistent comments on her appearance.

“You are always combative. Mind your tone,” Ramonda sternly reprimanded.

“Sorry mother. Let’s go ZeZe”, Shuri peeped as she held her head down and beckoned her guard.

Ayize perked up at hearing Shuri’s nickname for her. “As you wish, Princess.”

“Ayize, thank you for putting up with my daughter and her teenage angst.” The queen mother nodded to the dora.

“It is my pleasure, queen mother,” Ayize calmly replied in her always even and patient tone. Ayize bent her body to bow to the monarch, both ending their interaction with the Wakandan salute.

The ride on the rapid was silent except the slight hum of the car they occupied. Shuri seemed in deep thought. The flashes of light danced on her deep brown skin as the rapid passed through tunnels. Ayize took quick glances at the princess trying to read her face. She eventually broke the silence.

“So Princess Shuri, are you working on a new gadget in your laboratory?”. Ayize turned her head towards the princess giving her full attention. Shuri was pulled from her dream-like state.

“I’m working on a voice update for the kimoyo beads. It can change one’s voice to mimic another person.” Shuri’s mood seemed to lighten at the inquiry.

“Brillant! That would come in handy for wardog missions.” Shuri and Ayize gave each other smiles as their ride came to an end.

“Princess!” a tall thin young man called out at the entrance of the shop. Wearing [a purple blazer and green pants paired with an inkehli](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.oranges-and-apples.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2011%2F11%2FSouth-African-Fashion-Tha-005-e1321055707779.jpg&t=NTkwYjZiYWIyOWM1ZGRjN2I4NWVhZGUxNWRiMmVhMTQ1MzE2MmQxOCx6SkFqWlJxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbp40ARq1F7IRpjKhw1E7w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreat-neckpectations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176574069670%2Fan-i-wanted-more-femslash-in-the-black-panther&m=1), he went to hug Shuri. Ayize with her hand on her retractable vibranium spear, stood in front of Shuri before the strange man could touch her.

“Calm down Agent ZeZe,” Shuri mocked. The Dora stood down and relaxed a bit, smoothing out her sweater with her free hand. She felt a tinge of embarrassment by her eagerness to impale the man.

“He’s the owner of the store, genius.” Shuri poked Ayize’s arm in jest. “L’Wazi, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Shuri and the man hugged and giggled at Ayize’s awkwardness.

“Shuri come in, I’ve got your pieces already in the dressing room.” L’Wazi motioned towards the elaborate and spacious dressing room.

Ayize caught herself before walking into the dressing space with the princess. No need to embarrass herself twice in front of her in one day. The guard waited outside until she heard Shuri’s muffled voice from behind the door.

“ZeZe, I need your help,” Shuri said while opening the dressing room door for her. Ayize stood facing the princess who now wore a brightly colored Xhosa [patterned sweater](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.maxhosa.co.za%2Fsystem%2Fimages%2FBAhbB1sHOgZmSSIhMjAxOC8wMy8wOS8xNS81Ny8zNC8zMS8yLmpwZwY6BkVUWwg6BnA6CnRodW1iSSIOMTIweDE3NSNjBjsGVA%2F2.jpg&t=OGNmMzgwYjAzODViNmY2YzAzNjcwODFhZjQ4MGYxYzY1NTVjYzg1NSx6SkFqWlJxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbp40ARq1F7IRpjKhw1E7w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreat-neckpectations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176574069670%2Fan-i-wanted-more-femslash-in-the-black-panther&m=1).  

“What do you think? Don’t hold back.” Shuri stood still looking up at the Dora for confirmation.

“I am not a fan of the colors but you make it look good,” Ayize praised while straightening the jacket on Shuri’s small frame. Shuri rolled her eyes and smirked at her statement.

“Thank you, ZeZe,” Shuri said shyly. “L’Wazi, do you have [this skirt ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.maxhosa.co.za%2Fsystem%2Fimages%2FBAhbB1sHOgZmSSIpMjAxNy8wNi8xMy8xNC81NC8wMi8zMTQvM1M1QTA2NjkuanBnBjoGRVRbCDoGcDoKdGh1bWJJIg4xMjB4MTc1I2MGOwZU%2F3S5A0669.jpg&t=MGI1NDQyYzMyMmE0ZmM4M2I1NmQ3MjgyNDY1OWFjNDA5MjA0NWE4Yix6SkFqWlJxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbp40ARq1F7IRpjKhw1E7w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreat-neckpectations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176574069670%2Fan-i-wanted-more-femslash-in-the-black-panther&m=1)in a bigger size?”, Shuri called over the door.

“I apologize Princess, but that skirt was popular and went fast,” L’Wazi answered from the opposite side of the door.

“Hmm”. Shuri looked over Ayize’s slender frame. “I think you can fit this skirt. Try it on.” Shuri handed the wool skirt to her Dora.

Ayize stood in shock at Shuri’s suggestion.

“Well? Try it on!” Shuri encouraged. Ayize began to take off her boots and pants. Shuri gulped and took in Ayize’s earthy-tone long legs and angular hips. Her boyshort underwear were black and lacy. Ayize caught Shuri’s gaze.

“Is there something wrong, Princess?” She looked up at the princess’s doe-like brown eyes.

“You know in America, you could be a model. You’d be famous. Like one of those lingerie models…. Well not just lingerie, but any kind of clothing,” Shuri corrected herself.

Ayize laughed. “If that is your way of complimenting me. I will take it,” she teased. The Dora put on the skirt and modeled it in the mirror.

“I really like it. How much is it? I get paid next Friday.” Ayize breath hitched once she saw the price tag on the side of the skirt.

“Do not worry about it. It’s already paid for. Consider it a gift for putting up with my “teenage angst.” The two teenages snickered at the joke.

The two left Golden Threads and went to lunch at a small cafe around the corner.

“So when you are not following me around like my shadow, what do you do?” Shuri asked while sipping on rooibos tea.

“For fun? Train with the Dora. Read. Watch youtube videos from America.” Ayize shrugged.

“Really?!” Shuri excitedly questioned. “Who do you watch?”

“I watch black makeup artists and old vine compilations. Our American siblings have interesting humour but I like it.”

“I loved Vine! I wish it did not shut down.” The princess became more animated at the discovery of their shared interests. Ayize began to feel less like a watchful guard and more of a friend as the day turned into evening.

As the two teenagers returned to the rapid with shopping bags in hand. Effortless conversation continued with the topic of romantic relationships.

“T’Challa and Nakia’s relationship is so weird. They cannot decide if they want to be together or not. T’Challa follows her around like a love sick puppy. He’s such a dork. The two women laughed hysterically while giving impersonations of T’Challa’s humiliating antics.

“Exes can be tricky like that,”Ayize nodded to herself.

“Oh?” Shuri’s curiosity was peaked. Ayize rolled her head back and closed her eyes in a weary manner before answering.

“In three weeks, the river tribe will have our annual River Goddess Festival. Usually the tribe’s teenagers will have our own parties at night. And I know she will be there.” Ayize rubbed her forehead in frustration.

“Did you and her not end things on good terms?” Shuri scooted closer to the Dora.

“You could say that. She had a hard time accepting my desire to join the Dora Milaje. She also cheated on me. She said, ‘she felt neglected.’” Ayize put air quotes around the last phrase before staring out the small window of the rapid car.

“I’m sorry.” Shuri placed her hand on Ayize’s shoulder to comfort her. Ayize leaned into the princess’s touch.

“It’s not your fault. It is what it is. And it’s true. I was so wrapped up in my pursuit of being a Dora that I did not see she was unhappy nor that she was seeing someone behind my back.  I’m just not looking forward to seeing her with someone new with all our old friends,” Ayize sighed.

“You deserve better. She should have not cheated. She should have communicated her feelings instead of sneaking behind your back. Dating seems frustrating. Thank Bast I don’t have to deal with it,” Shuri grumbled.

“Thank Bast indeed.”

Ayize had laid her head on Shuri’s shoulder while Shuri’s arm had snaked around Ayize’s waist. Neither one of them realized their new positions until the rapid stopped and they broke away from their comfortable embrace.

As usual, the guard followed behind the princess as she walked through the grand double doors of the palace.

“I will be taking my leave now, Princess. It was an honor to hang with you today. Thank you for the gift. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity.”

Shuri waved off Ayize’s formalities. “Call me Shuri, silly. And it was a lot of fun. You’re not a total weirdo. You’re pretty cool” Shuri smiled timidly.

“Whoa, that means a lot coming from the Princess of Wakanda! Me cool?” Ayize quipped. As she went to bow to the princess, Shuri cut the distance between them and held out her arms for a hug.

Ayize’s arms instantly wrapped around Shuri’s waist and her chin rested on her shoulder. Shuri’s cheek brushed against Ayize’s. The guard took in Shuri’s scent of strawberries and rooibos tea. The hug lingered. Neither wanted to break the embrace. The rustle of leaves in the wind broke the pleasant silence and they let go of each other.

“Good night…Shuri,” Ayize hesitated before biting her bottom lip and turning on her heel to walk in the direction of her apartment.

Shuri stood in her spot for a moment watching Ayize’s frame dissipate into the orange-turquoise woven sunset. She practically floated back to her room where she laid hugging her pillow wishing it was not an inanimate object. A small chirp indicating a new text message rang from her kimoyo beads.

_ZeZe: What are you doing in three weeks?_


End file.
